


Watching Listening To Your Heart

by shan_shan_shaniali



Series: Tayley [4]
Category: Bandom, Paramore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shan_shan_shaniali/pseuds/shan_shan_shaniali
Summary: Hayley and Taylor watching and commenting Listen To Your heart or really just an excuse for me to write about the show, a quarantine classic for a lot of people.Slightly AU because Taylor is visiting her during quarantine but seriously wear a mask and social distance, this shit is real
Relationships: Hayley Williams & Taylor York, Hayley Williams/Taylor York
Series: Tayley [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962391
Kudos: 7





	Watching Listening To Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Hayley's interview during quarantine saying she watched the show and screamed at her tv.

Hayley was getting ready to watch her show and pour herself a glass of wine when the doorbell rang. She opened the door and found her boyfriend holding a bouquet of roses and a bottle of wine. "Will you accept this rose?" He joked. She smiled, suprised to see him there. 

"I know, it's your Bachelor Night but I brought the wine and I wanted to see you!" 

"Come in ! It's about to start!"

"Have you already had dinner?"

"No", she answered opening the bottle of wine. 

"Do you want me to order take out?" 

"Yes please!" 

He chuckled, she was already so engrossed in the show she was barely listening to him. She had warned him though but he wanted to see it with his own eyes. He could hear her screaming at her tv as he was getting the food at the door. 

"Come on Julia! Don't leave Sheridan for Brendan, he's playing you, he sucks and he's with Savannah!" 

Taylor chuckled as he sat their dinner plates on the coffee table. " What did Julia do now?" 

"She's still talking to Brendan behind his back! Sheridan deserves better!"

"He should pair up with Savannah, can he?" 

"I don't know, I'm not sure, I don't really understand the rules. It's both a music and a dating show so the only way you can stay in the competition is if you pair up with someone even if they completely suck either as a person or musically or both!" 

Taylor rose his eyebrows in confusion and shrugged and went back to his dinner. He was busy enjoying his dinner when the voice of a female singer made him look up. 

"Oohh ok, she's good, I like them! They sound great together!"

"Yeah, Matt and Rudi, they're so good and they're the most realistic ones! They have a connection and really like one another but also have just met so it's refreshing they don't act like they are the love of each other's lives after realistically talking for 5 hours!" 

"So who do you think is going to win?" He asked pouring them both another glass of wine. 

"I want them to win but I don't think they're gonna make it because once again, they're real and they don't want to get in a committed relationship after meeting for 5 minutes…"   


"I knew after talking to you for five _ seconds!"  _ She froze for a few seconds and looked up. The way he was being so open with how he felt back then never ceased to surprise her. 

"You did?" She turned her head to look at him completely forgetting whatever drama was unfolding in the Bachelor Mansion. 

"Yeah, when Zac introduced us, I think my heart stopped for a second and I think deep deep down, I knew. You really made an impression with your fishnet and pantyhose, that image was engraved in my brain, you looked ridiculous and yet you were so beautiful!" 

"I don't even know what to say about the show then! Fine, it's all good, get engaged after 2 weeks! Have 10 babies and be happy!"

"Exactly!" He chuckled. "When you know, you know!" He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss.  It took her a minute to remember what she was watching, it didnt matter how long they had been together, he still had this effect on her. 

"Yeah, when you know, you know", she repeated quietly looking at him trying to figure out the chord progression Matt was playing. 

"I like this", he said after a long pause. 

"What? Listen To Your Heart?"  He chuckled. 

"No, silly, this, he said as she leaned against him and put her head on his chest.    
"Me too", he replied as he put his arms around her waist . 

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, go check out Matt and Rudi, they're amazing ! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCwLZAe2rqw&ab_channel=BrotherStone%26TheGetDown
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XuIY_ZjtplM&ab_channel=BrotherStone%26TheGetDown


End file.
